


Pranks and Tempers

by shadowfox8



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfox8/pseuds/shadowfox8
Summary: It was only supposed to be an innocent prank, but Gordon didn't bargain for more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story as an ice breaker to get my mind moving, and over the years, I’ve added to it piece by piece. Now with semester over and with a stay at home order in place, I figured now was as good a time as any to FINALLY to delve back into this story. This first chapter was a different approach to writing than I usually take. Enjoy!

** Pranks and Tempers **

The day began with a tranquil start. Of course, things had been quiet lately. There hadn’t been a call for help in days, and that left one Tracy with a need to make life exciting. The question was always - how?

Walking to the balcony of his room, Alan stretched his stiff limbs. He couldn’t help but let loose a snicker as he thought about the only Tracy in his family that would find a need to excite their lives a little. No one other than his older brother, Gordon Tracy.

Now, considering Gordon was his partner in crime, that meant Alan had been asked several times to help his older brother in his acts of…. well excitement. Shaking his head, Alan quickly raised his white flag to his older brother. He wanted nothing to do with Gordon’s pranks this time. The youngest Tracy was still reeling from his last prank on his older brothers. One that had not only left Scott but his father quite upset at him.

Alan had to admit, loading his eldest brother’s bottle of favorite whiskey full of salt wasn’t necessarily the best idea - especially after his father had gotten into the tampered bottle as well. Expensive was a good word for his prank, considering his brother had high standards for his choice of favorite alcohol. Alan was still paying for that one. Of all the luck, the company his father and brother ordered the imported liquor from happened to be shut down for nearly two weeks. The youngest Tracy had to wait a long time to order more, and his family members didn’t make it easy on him.

Yeah, being Switzerland sounded like a great idea.

At twenty-two, Alan was going through a stage where he’d rather stay neutral in his family’s lives. The youngest Tracy was still finding it hard to prove he was no longer a kid, but in fact, an adult. After graduating from college, Alan had hoped his diploma would help his cause. Nope. If anything, graduating from college made matters worse. It was like his family had gone into denial at the fact that he was indeed old enough to not only drink alcohol but be a college graduate from Harvard.

A sudden commotion coming from the hallway stole him away from his thoughts. Hearing what appeared to be a distant voice, Alan ventured back into his room.

“GORDON! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

A knowing smirk followed by a snort escaped Alan’s lips as he heard his eldest brother bellow after the redhead of the family. “Oh Gordo, what did you do this time?” he asked himself aloud.

Hearing Scott edge closer to Gordon’s door, Alan figured it’d be best to stay right where he was. When Scott was in this type of mood, it was best to stay out of his way until he found his target. If you didn’t stay out of his way, you quickly became his new target - a lesson the blonde had learned the hard way several times.

Scott Tracy had a temper that rivaled their fathers. Not that Alan was one to talk about bad tempers. It was no secret the youngest of five had inherited his short fuse from Jeff Tracy. Knowing Scott’s fuse had been tripped a while ago, Alan wasn’t venturing into that hall. Not yet, at least. Of course, that didn’t mean Alan couldn’t listen to the exchange that was no doubt going to happen right across the hall from him.

Leaning against his door, Alan waited for the war to begin. Sometimes he really did love his family. After all, who got to say this type of situation was normal in their household? If he could put money down on it, he’d bet not many.

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts as Scott’s firm fist pounded against the wood. “GORDON!”

The hallway remained very silent as the eldest Tracy waited for a response. Powered by anger, impatience, and a need to kill his brother, Scott pounded harder upon the door of his little brother’s room. “I know you’re in there, Gordon! You better get your ass out here before I force my way in!”

Alan bit his lip, a smile plastered across his face still. He was finding it hard not to laugh, but he knew not to make a sound. He didn’t feel like enduring the wrath of Scott. Hearing the door receive another beating, Alan shook his head. His redheaded older brother knew better than to hide from Scott.

Expecting to hear a door being bust open, the youngest Tracy was shocked to hear Gordon’s voice come from down the hall. A knowing chuckle was escaping the lips of the ginger. If Alan knew his brother, a cheshire cat smile accompanied that chuckle.

“Hi’ya Scott, did you enjoy that shower after your run?”

Alan covered his mouth. _Gordy, do you have a death wish??_ By now, Alan could picture the scene going on outside of his room. If a cartoonist could draw it, he was sure that steam would be shooting out of his eldest brother’s ears. However, the question remained - what did his brother do?

The first response Alan heard from his irate brother was a huge sigh escaping his lungs. Yep, his older brother was close to losing his temper - maybe even blowing a gasket would describe it better. Alan knew that sigh all too well. He could hear the tightness in Scott’s chest as his eldest brother did all he could not to strangle Alan’s closest sibling.

“You think this is funny?” Scott’s constricted voice spoke. “I’m completely covered in this crap!”

Gordon’s voice didn’t skip a beat. “I just wanted you to appreciate the true color of Thunderbird 4. You shouldn’t insult her striking beauty. Maybe you’ll think better of it next time.”

Okay, Alan was officially interested. Opening his door, it took everything the youngest Tracy had within him not to burst out laughing. In front of him stood an outraged Scott, but his features - brunette hair and tan skin were replaced with yellow. From what his mind could put together in just those few seconds, Alan could guess that Gordon had filled Scott’s shower head with yellow paint. Paint that no doubt had to have come from Virgil’s collection. This had been an old school prank, one the swimmer of the family hadn’t attempted in years.

“What’s going on?” Alan asked, trying to play off he hadn’t heard the whole exchange. The angry glare he received from his eldest brother almost made the youngest step back into his room and shut the door.

“What does it look like, Alan? So help me if you had any part of this!” Scott fumed.

“Whoa,” Alan held his hands up as if to surrender. “I don’t even know what’s going on.”

“Leave Alan alone, Scott. This is between you and me,” Gordon warned.

“I don’t know why any of us bother to think either one of you will ever grow up. It’s all just a game for the two of you.”

Alan walked over to stand next to Gordon. “Now wait a minute, Scott. Maybe you should have all the facts before you start dishing out insults.”

Gordon put a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “Don’t even try, Alan. This is “ _Mister Serious_ ” we’re talking about. He doesn’t know how to joke around anymore. We‘re just kids, remember. We’ll never grow up. Well news flash Scott, you don‘t know everything!”

“I’m going to make sure Dad finds something useful for you to do besides acting like an adolescent!”

“You go ahead and do that, Scott. Just remember we’re not ten anymore. Dad doesn’t have much say,” Gordon glared.

Having had enough of his two younger siblings and his temper reaching its limit, Scott shoved both Gordon and Alan out of his way and made his way toward Jeff’s office.

Unfortunately for Gordon and Alan, sometimes Scott didn’t know his own strength - especially in anger. The momentum of the shove caused them to lose their balance as they fell backward along the ledge of the stoop that led to their bedrooms.

Taken by surprise, Alan tried to stop his fall and only managed to save himself by placing his back foot towards the wall. His back fell into the antique table, its sharp edge hitting the small of his back. Landing on his side, he dodged the large glass vase that fell and landed next to him, breaking into pieces. Alan fought the urge to scream _“Real mature!”_ at his oldest brother’s retreating back. The youngest Tracy was surprised the same type of comment hadn’t escaped Gordon. “Well, that went well. Gordo, I think you might be losing your touch with Scott.”

Expecting a smart-alec comment, Alan only frowned when nothing but silence answered him. “Gordon?” Pushing himself up from the floor, Alan looked to his right. Gordon lay on the floor, unmoving. “Gordy?” he tried again.

Moving stiffly along the lament floor, Alan quickly bent over his older brother. Gordon remained motionless, his eyes shut. “C’mon man, this isn’t funny,” Alan protested. Alan quickly scanned his brother for some unforeseen injury. He gasped as he saw a cut on Gordon’s left temple.

Fear quickly overwhelmed Alan’s body. He did the only thing his mind had told him to do since he was a little boy. “SCOTT!! HELP!”

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter Two

On a day like today, everything seemed to set him off. Scott was having one of those days where nothing was right and happy in his world. Who could blame a guy when you had to dodge an annoying younger brother who saw it fit to act like a seven-year-old?

Sometimes he disliked having younger siblings. He occasionally – in a fleeting moment of weakness – wondered how different his life would’ve been if he had been an only child. Taking in another deep breath, Scott took in that thought but quickly let it disperse realizing how wrong it was and how much he disagreed with it. Scott paused, his heart nearly skipping a beat as he heard a distant shout.

_“SCOTT!! HELP!”_

He knew that cry all too well. After years of looking after his younger siblings, Scott Tracy knew something was wrong. All anger left his body as he ran back toward his baby brother’s cry for help.

Skidding to a halt, Scott shuddered as he saw his baby brother knelt over Gordon.

“C’mon Gordy, open those eyes for me!” Alan’s worried voice called the redhead tapping Gordon’s face.

Kneeling next to his brothers, Scott looked over Gordon. “What happened?”

If Scott would’ve seen Alan’s head snap up at him, he would’ve had whiplash. “What the hell do you mean - _what happened?!?_ You’re the one that shoved us, remember?!” Alan shouted.

Scott paused all movement as he met his baby brother’s angry blue eyes. He was the one responsible for his little brother’s current condition? No, it’s not possible. He was angry, but never would he intentionally cause harm to one of his brothers.

Before either brother could comment further, a small groan escaped the redhead below them.

“Gordon, can you hear me?” Alan’s voice called.

Gordon’s eyes scrunched shut as pain immediately entered his brain. He could hear someone calling his name. Slowly, he fluttered his eyes open but immediately regretted the action as the light increased his pain ten-fold.

“C’mon, Gordy. Open your eyes,” Alan tried again, concerned over his brother’s obvious pain. Looking up at Scott, he frowned as his brother seemed almost frozen. Scott didn’t say a word, nor did he make any movement to help rouse their fallen sibling.

Hearing footsteps quickly approaching them, Alan looked for the owner. “Virgil!” he exclaimed, relieved to see the medic. “Help me with Gordon. We need to get him down to the infirmary.”

Confusion mixed with worry crossed Virgil’s features. “What happened?” he asked as he knelt over Gordon.

“Ask him,” were the few curt words Alan gave, nodding his head toward Scott.

To his left, Virgil noticed the broken vase on the floor, its pieces scattered across the hallway. Virgil looked from Alan to Scott, trying to understand the situation. What was going on? He didn’t get a chance to ask as his attention was pulled back to Gordon.

“Ahh,” Gordon moaned as he forced his eyelids open. Pain radiated from the left side of his head.

“Easy, Gordon,” Virgil coaxed. He noticed the cut along his brother’s left temple.

Slowly peeling his eyes open, Gordon tried to clear his blurry vision. “What happened?” he asked, confused.

Alan frowned further, worry building up inside him. “You mean you don’t remember?”

Virgil creased his brow. Once again, watching the interaction before him. What disconcerted him, even more, was the stillness of Scott. Helping Gordon sit up, he eyed the redhead carefully. “What do you remember?”

Raising his hand to his left temple, Gordon tried to clear his head. “I don’t know…” he breathed out, nausea suddenly hitting him. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

Upon hearing Gordon’s admission, Alan quickly rushed into his room and grabbed his wastebasket. Kneeling in front of his brother once more, the blonde handed the object to the redhead just in time as the contents of Gordon’s stomach emptied. The action only causing further pain to his aching head.

Waiting for the vomiting spell to pass, Virgil rubbed his little brother’s back. “If you think you’re up to it, I want to get you down to the infirmary.”

Gordon slightly nodded but immediately winced at the action. Allowing Virgil and Alan to help him stand, Gordon swayed as his feet touched the ground. The pain seemed to tighten its grip as he stood.

“Whoa, easy Gordo,” Alan said as he and Virgil fought to keep the second youngest on his feet.

Virgil eyed his brother carefully. Gordon’s face creased with pain, and he was extremely pale. “Gordon?”

The redhead tried to push the menacing pain out of his mind, but it was just too much. The world began to spin, and his stomach was ready to betray him once more. Before he could answer the worried faces of his two closest brothers, darkness claimed his vision.

“Gordon!” Alan yelled as he and Virgil eased him to the ground.

That yell was all it took to snap Scott out of his funk. His brother needed help. Walking forward, he moved to grab Gordon from Alan. “We need to get him down to the infirmary. Alan, go get Dad.”

Alan saw red once more. “NO! We have him. YOU inform Dad about what happened! This isn’t my fault, it’s yours.”

“I don’t care whose fault it is right now! Your arguing isn’t helping Gordon! I can already see his head beginning to swell. Alan and I have him, Scott. Go get Dad and meet us,” Virgil shouted, meeting his older brother’s gaze.

Scott looked to argue but sighed in defeat. Turning, he made his way toward Jeff’s office.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Alan sullenly urged, as he moved to take Gordon’s legs.

Holding Gordon’s torso, Virgil lifted his brother. Looking at Alan as they carried their redheaded brother toward the sickroom, he tried to figure out what had happened. Whatever it was, Virgil knew something serious had happened. Something that never should’ve happened.

_-TB-_

The two brothers gently placed Gordon on the closest bed. “Gordon, can you hear me?” Alan kept asking, as Virgil gathered the supplies he needed. The redhead had yet to regain consciousness.

“Anything?” Virgil asked his baby brother as he put pressure on the wound that resided along Gordon’s left temple.

Alan shook his head, worry etched across his features. “Nothing. Is he going to be okay?”

“The wound itself doesn’t look too bad. I’m more concerned with it’s proximity to the temple,” Virgil stated truthfully, placing a bandage over the cut. “I want a scan of his head to be sure. The swelling isn’t increasing as quickly as I initially thought, but his lack of consciousness has me worried.”

Alan helped his brother wheel the bed over toward the body scanner. “This never should’ve happened,” he muttered in frustration as he watched Virgil start the machine.

The middle Tracy turned to thoroughly look at his baby brother as Alan ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Allie, you’re bleeding,” he said, taking his hands.

Alan looked down to see small cuts marred his hands, a few deep. He winced slightly as his older brother pulled a small piece of glass out of one of the cuts. “Must’ve been from the vase. I didn’t even feel it.”

“Come sit over here, and I’ll take a look,” Virgil urged, nudging him.

Alan sighed. “Virg, it’s nothing. I’m fine. You should be taking care of Gordon.”

“Sit,” the medic demanded, guiding his stubborn baby brother to the empty bed. Alan begrudgingly took a seat, allowing his legs to dangle from the bed as he watched the scan go over Gordon.

“So,” Virgil said with a drawn out-breath as he laid down the needed materials. “Care to fill me in on what exactly happened?”

Alan groaned. “Scott lost his mind. That’s what happened.”

“I need you to be a bit more specific, kiddo. It’ll also help with Gordon,” Virgil urged, as he pulled out a few more small pieces of glass from Alan’s cuts.

“If the banana glow Scott was sporting wasn’t an indicator, I’m sure the missing paint you’ll notice later will be. Gordon pulled a prank, and it didn’t go well.”

“I see,” Virgil smirked for a moment. “Go on.”

“Scott literally lost it, Virgil. Screaming, name-calling, and then shoved us as he was heading for Dad’s office to report his grievances. He even accused me of being a part of it. All I wanted was to see what was going on outside my door,” Alan retorted. “I didn’t have anything to do with the prank for the record.”

“Easy, Al. I have a feeling anger just got the best of Scott,” the middle Tracy said, putting a hand on his baby brother’s shoulder trying to get him to relax.

“Doesn’t make it okay,” Alan grumbled, as he let Virgil clean his cuts and wrap his hands.

“I know, and I’m sure he’s feeling pretty guilty about it. Dad’s probably giving him a few thoughts on it too as they head this way--“

“--that’s if he tells him the truth!” Alan admonished.

“Alan, he will,” Virgil tried to ease. “It’s not something Scott will be proud to admit, but he can’t exactly lie his way out of this one.” Alan only nodded his head, glancing toward Gordon once more. The medic eyed his youngest brother carefully but decided to continue checking him over. Glancing at Alan’s legs, he noticed similar scrapes. “Geez Sprout, you even got your knees.”

“I wasn’t exactly worried about where I was moving. I was worried about Gordon.”

“I know,” Virgil replied, looking over at the progress of the scan of Gordon’s head.

“Go take care of him,” Alan urged. “I’m fine.”

“I want to make sure you don’t have any more glass. Stay put,” Virgil ordered, putting the tweezers down. Walking to the machine, it beeped, signifying its completion.

“I think he might’ve hit his head on the corner of the armoire when he went down if that helps,” Alan commented thoughtfully.

“It does Al, thanks,” Virgil replied, looking at the images as they came up on his datapad. The swoosh of the infirmary doors momentarily taking his attention away as Jeff and Scott entered.

“How is he?” Jeff inquired, marching up to the bed.

Virgil put down the datapad and faced his family. “Scans just came in, and I don’t see any internal bleeding. It looks like we’re just dealing with a mild concussion. I’ll know for sure once he regains consciousness.”

“He hasn’t yet?” Scott blanched, watching his father and brother wheel Gordon’s bed back in place next to where Alan uncharacteristically sat quietly.

“Alan, were you hurt?” Jeff worried as he noticed the bandages on his youngest’s hands.

“It’s nothing, Dad,” Alan insisted, readjusting his spot on the bed as a spot on his lower back ached faintly. “Just a few cuts. I’m fine.”

Virgil moved back toward the twenty-two-year-old, watching him suspiciously. “Let’s look at those knees to make sure we got all that glass. Then I’ll take a look at your back.”

Alan looked up at his brother, dubiously. “How do you do that?”

Virgil grinned in satisfaction. “Did you land weird when you fell?”

“I think I caught the corner edge of the table on my lower back,” Alan admitted. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Scott slowly approached the group. “Alan, I’m so sorry.”

Alan refused to meet his brother’s gaze. He wanted to believe his apology was sincere, and deep down, he knew it was, but he couldn’t help but feel angry and betrayed.

Virgil placed a few small bandages along Alan’s knees. Finished, he looked at his kid brother as Alan remained silent. “Allie?”

“How’s Gordon?” Alan responded, glancing over at his redheaded brother.

As if on cue, a groan filled the infirmary. Alan shoved Virgil out of the way as he hopped down from the bed and rushed to his brother’s side. “Gordon? Can you hear me?”

Pain immediately assaulted his senses as he came to. Pulling a hand to his aching head, Gordon moaned. He could hear several voices calling his name. Opening his eyes marginally, he was greeted with his baby brother’s anxious gaze. “Allie?”

Alan smiled in relief. “Hey, Gordo. How do you feel?”

Gordon furrowed his brow in confusion. “What happened?” He looked around to see his father and brothers surrounding the bed.

“What do you remember?” Virgil asked, placing a comforting hand on the redhead’s arm.

“Umm...” Gordon searched his foggy mind, struggling to remember. He looked up as he noticed Scott edging closer to them, worry crossing the elder’s features. As Gordon’s blurry vision leveled out, he took in Scott’s appearance. Suddenly like a flood, his memory returned to him. “Oh,” the redhead mumbled.

“Son?” Jeff called troubled at Gordon’s pale appearance.

“I remember,” Gordon said, looking from Alan to Scott. Alan refused to look toward their older brother, his younger brother’s sole focus on him.

“That’s good,” Virgil remarked. “How are you feeling?”

“My head smarts pretty good and feeling nauseous,” Gordon replied honestly.

Virgil rubbed the ginger’s arm softly. “I’ll give you something for both. It looks like you’ve got a mild concussion. You’ll be on light duty for a few days. I want you to spend the next six hours here just to be safe.”

“C’mon Virgil. Do I have to?” Gordon frowned, not looking forward to being confined to the sterile room.

“Sorry, kid. I want to be sure,” Virgil said. “Besides, Allie will keep you company for a bit.”

“Why?” Gordon asked, concerned.

Alan rolled his eyes. “Smother-hen is making a fuss over nothing. I’m fine, Gordon.”

“You’re not running off until I check that ache in your back, Sprout,” Virgil said, eyeing his baby brother before glancing toward Scott. The eldest was unusually quiet, and it unnerved him. Virgil pushed his concern aside for a moment and moved to fetch the needed meds for Gordon.

“How’d you hurt your back, Alan?” Gordon asked.

Alan resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. “Hit it when we fell. Like I said before, I’m _fine_ ,” the blonde responded, giving Virgil a look.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. He scowled as his hand came back covered in a muck of yellow that still remained in his hair. “This never should’ve happened.”

“Damn right, it shouldn’t have,” Alan angrily mumbled, as Scott was ready to come back at him.

“Alan,” Jeff warned, watching the exchange. “Why don’t we all just take a minute? Scott, get cleaned up. You can use my shower. Alan, have a seat so your brother can finish checking you over. Gordon, you rest.”

Virgil watched as Scott gave one last look at Alan and Gordon, before leaving the infirmary. The middle Tracy met his father’s gaze, but Jeff shook his head, dismissing the need to go after him. Scott needed time to work his feelings out.

“Okay,” Virgil said as he approached Gordon’s bed. “This will make you feel better.” The medic handed his brother the two tablets and a glass of water. He smirked at the swimmer’s annoyed look. “Pouting won’t change my mind, Gordy.”

Gordon sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

“Alright, Sprout,” Virgil said, pulling the younger blonde back onto the bed beside Gordon. “Where does it hurt?”

Jeff came to stand next to them as he watched Virgil raise Alan’s t-shirt. Alan remained quiet for a moment as he met Gordon’s worried eyes, each studying one another. “Alan?” Jeff asked.

Alan looked up at his father. “It’s my lower back. As I said, I think I caught the corner of the table as I tried to catch my balance,” he replied, shifting his gaze down at his hands. “It all happened really fast, so I can’t be sure.”

Virgil frowned as he noticed a small welt along the small of his baby brother’s back. “Is it here?” he asked, gently poking it.

Alan jumped slightly at the touch. “Yea.”

Virgil nodded behind his brother’s back. “Nothing serious. It’ll bruise over and smart for a few days, but you’ll be fine.”

“Told you,” Alan retorted.

“Better safe than sorry,” Jeff said, rubbing Alan’s back along his shoulders.

“Dad,” Gordon said, causing the occupants of the room to look at him. “This is all my fault.”

Alan immediately shook his head. “Gordon, don’t.”

Jeff stretched his arms between the two beds so he could touch both of his youngest children. “We’ll talk about this later. Right now, I want the two of you to get some rest.”

“But, Dad!” both argued.

“Boys,” Jeff barked. “Not now. Alan, go rest in your room. God forbid we get a call in, I need you ready. No more arguments.”

Alan took in a deep breath, knowing arguing with his father was one battle he never won. “You’ll be okay, Gordon?”

“I’ll be fine, Allie. Go,” Gordon urged, winking at his kid brother.

Alan nodded and slowly pushed himself off the bed, being mindful of the bandages on his hands. Reluctantly, he began to head toward the exit.

“Allie?” Virgil called after his brother. “If you end up needing something for your back, let me know.”

“I’ll probably just take some ibuprofen, but thanks,” the blonde said and exited the room.

“So,” Jeff exhaled. “I’m going to update John on our situation,” he said as he patted Gordon’s leg.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Gordon groaned, knowing he was leaving the team shorthanded.

“Just get some rest, son. We’ll figure the rest out as we go, and we’ll talk about all this when you’re feeling up to it,” Jeff reassured. “Virgil, I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

“Okay,” Virgil said, watching his father’s retreating form.

Gordon groaned aloud and put his hands up to his aching head as soon as Jeff exited the room. “Ugh!”

Virgil smirked, gently running a hand through the ginger’s hair. “Easy, kiddo. Don’t want to make that headache worse.”

“Not like this could get any worse,” the redhead said in frustration.

“Look, Gordon,” Virgil said, pulling a stool up beside the bed. “Clearly, this could’ve gone better, but blaming yourself isn’t going to fix it.”

“I never expected Scott to react this way,” Gordon admitted, resting his head against the pillow.

“I can’t explain that one,” Virgil said, leaning against the bed. “Only he can explain himself. He’s feeling pretty guilty about it, though.”

“Have you spoken to him about it?” Gordon asked, looking at Virgil.

“No, not directly. There hasn’t been time,” Virgil said. “I can just tell.”

“How long was I unconscious?”

“Maybe fifteen minutes or so,” Virgil told him.

Gordon only shook his head in acknowledgment but winced at the action. For once, the second youngest Tracy was at a loss for words.

Virgil watched his brother with sympathy. Reaching up, he turned off the light that resided just above the bed. “Get some rest, Gordon. By the time you wake up, this will have all have blown over.”

“Not likely with Alan and Scott involved,” Gordon mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Virgil chuckled at the comment. “Well, then at least we can talk about that yellow paint you stole of mine.”

Gordon pretended to be asleep, ignoring the poke he received from his older brother. “You can’t ignore me forever, Fish-face,” he heard Virgil say before the medic headed toward the infirmary doors. “I’ll come check on you in a little while.”

Gordon opened his eyes once Virgil had exited, noticing the chestnut-haired Tracy had dimmed the lights. Looking to the ceiling, he took in a deep breath. “What a mess!” The redhead could only hope the situation he had found himself in would work itself out. Knowing the tempers of both his oldest and youngest siblings, Gordon knew better.

The redhead groaned in frustration once more as he realized he might’ve just started World War III in his own home.


	3. Chapter Three

Jeff sat quietly at his desk as he tried to process the morning’s events. Running an exasperated hand over his face, he composed himself. Turning to the computer monitor, he initiated a line with Thunderbird 5.

“Hey, Dad,” John’s cheerful image appeared upon the screen before him. “A little early for our noon update, aren’t we?” the blonde inquired as he noticed it was barely eleven o’clock in the morning Tracy Island time.

Jeff chuckled. “Got anything to report?”

“Not much,” the astronaut informed. “There’s a typhoon off the coast of the Philippines heading for the open ocean, and a 2.1 magnitude earthquake hit Japan, but the authorities have it under control.”

“Looks like our quiet streak continues for now,” Jeff acknowledged.

“It does!” John smiled, watching his father. Hidden lines of worry were etched upon the patriarch’s face. “This isn’t just a formal call, is it, Dad?”

Jeff smirked at his always insightful second born. “No, John. It isn’t.”

“What happened?” John frowned.

Jeff sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time this morning. “Gordon is on medical leave for the next twenty-four hours at least, and then light duty for a few days after.”

“Is he okay?”

“He will be,” Jeff reassured as he met John’s concerned features. “He has a mild concussion. He and Alan got hurt during an altercation.”

“Altercation?” John asked, confused. “Between each other?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have all the facts yet, only Scott’s account of things,” Jeff explained. “It appears Gordon pulled a prank on your older brother, and as you can imagine, it wasn’t well received.”

John gave his father a curious look. “What’d the little creep do this time?”

“Paint in the showerhead,” Jeff chuckled, unable to hide his amusement.

“My new paint I just ordered, I might add,” Virgil’s voice suddenly echoed as he walked up, joining them.

John shook his head, picturing the image. “Let me guess, it was yellow?” the blonde said, putting a hand to his face.

“How’d you know?” Virgil questioned from behind Jeff.

“While you were heading to the cockpit on the last call, Gordon was securing the equipment. I might’ve allowed him to vent about Scott’s nit-picking on the previous rescue. He was pretty adamant about making our older brother pay for his remarks about Four and his criticizing.”

Virgil groaned. “Of course, he was.”

“So, what happened, and how did Alan get involved?” John asked, still trying to understand the situation.

“Well, as Dad had Scott’s point of view, I got Alan’s,” Virgil said, putting a hand on his father’s chair. “Alan told me Scott confronted Gordon right outside his bedroom. When Alan opened his door to see what was going on, Scott started in on the two of them. Words were said, and Scott shoved the two of them on his way to tell Dad. Both were standing on the ledge of the landing and lost their balance. Gordo smacked his head on the old armoire. Alan hit his back on the edge of the other table and has some cuts and scrapes from a glass vase that broke.”

“Wow,” John whistled, amazed. “That definitely could’ve gone better. How are Scott and Alan?”

“I had to separate them,” Jeff said. “Both were ready to go at each other.”

“They’re too much alike,” John replied, rubbing his neck.

Jeff nodded in agreement. “I’m giving everyone a moment to step back, and then we will talk about what happened. You boys know I don’t like violence. This can’t happen again.”

“Do you want me to talk to Scott?” Virgil asked, looking down at his father.

“No,” Jeff shook his head. “Let’s just let them be for now. Both Scott and Alan do better if you just give them space to cool down.”

“Gordon say anything to you, Virg?” John wondered.

“Not much. Gordy’s feeling pretty guilty, and dare I say stupid at the moment,” Virgil answered honestly.

“Never a dull moment around here is there?” John said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Never,” Jeff exhaled, grinning.

“This too shall pass, Dad,” Virgil said, squeezing their father’s shoulder.

“It’s been a rough week and a half of tough rescues. Tensions are just high. These last few days have been our first real break in some time. Something was bound to happen,” John said. “We’ll be laughing about this by next week.”

Jeff allowed a small smile to graze his features, grateful for their words. “I can only hope.”

_-TB-_

Alan walked along the beach, taking in the warm late afternoon breeze as he was making every effort to distract his mind. He watched each wave roll toward the shoreline, it’s sound relaxing him.

As he strolled along the sand, he felt his foot land on a rock. Pausing, he went to reach for it but stopped as he looked at his bandaged hands. Groaning in annoyance, he kicked the object instead, knowing Virgil wouldn’t be happy with him if he got his hands infected with sand.

Noticing he was approaching the path that led back to the house, the youngest Tracy followed it. He’d spent a solid hour wandering the island, and the blonde knew that if he didn’t return soon, Virgil would send a search party.

It had taken some coaxing and sneaking to get his older brother to allow him out of the house. Alan knew Virgil was just overcautious and concerned. Whenever the medic went into doctor mode, nothing was safe from scrutiny. Alan loved his brother for caring, but as he calmly tried to explain, his injuries were superficial. Just a bruise on his back and a few small deep cuts on his hands and knees. He wasn’t dying anytime soon, and a walk around the beach wouldn’t hurt anyone.

He was fine.

Gordon was the one Virgil needed to fuss over. Alan had only been allowed to see Gordon once since the early morning events, and it frustrated him beyond words. It was no secret how close he was to the swimmer of the family, and Gordon was the main person he went to when he needed to vent. Unfortunately, his person was off-limits right now as the ginger’s aching head needed some peace and quiet.

Sure, he could’ve reached out to John as a substitute. John was a great listener and generally had a way with words. An asset the youngest Tracy had utilized often while he had been away at school. Today, Alan didn’t feel like troubling John with his issues. He didn’t need another brother getting drawn into it.

Walking up the steps that led to the pool deck, Alan froze as he came face to face with his eldest brother. The pair stared at one another, unsure who should speak first. Alan made a quick decision and moved to side-step Scott, intent on heading inside without a word.

“Alan, wait,” Scott pleaded.

“Not now, Scott.”

“Alan, would you just quit and listen for once?” Scott cried in frustration.

Alan stopped and immediately turned around. “I’m the one that needs to listen?” the youngest scoffed. “That’s really rich, Scott. Especially coming from you on today of all days.”

“I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me? It’s not like I did it on purpose!”

“No, but it happened didn’t it,” Alan muttered.

“If you two would just grow up and quit your stupid immature games, maybe it wouldn’t have,” Scott fumed.

Alan walked toward his oldest brother, meeting him head-on. “Don’t tell me I’m immature and need to grow up, when after today you are no better. I might get angry and blow up, but I’ve _NEVER_ hurt anyone.” Alan clenched his fists in an effort to keep himself in check, backing away marginally from Scott. “You always do this, Scott! You’ve always made it us against you. Gordon and I labeled just too young and immature to ever understand or be on your level when something doesn’t go your way. I’ve been putting up with it for years, and I’m done!” Alan yelled.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Scott seethed.

“It means I’m sick of it! I can’t speak for Gordon, but something has to give. All I’ve ever wanted is to be seen as your equal and damn it all if I haven’t tried, Scott. I’m definitely not perfect, and I’ve made my fair share of mistakes, but you can’t always hold them over my head. I might be the youngest, but I’m not an idiot. I’m not a kid anymore, and you can’t keep treating me like I am.”

Scott remained silent as he took in his baby brother’s words. Relaxing his body, he ran a weary hand over his face. “Is that what you really think? That I think so little of you?”

“Why not?” Alan scoffed. “Ever since I returned from college, you’ve made it hard not to see otherwise. Almost every decision I’ve made on a mission you’ve shot down, rebuked, or called crazy. For the record, there’s more than one solution to a problem. I might not always be right, but haven’t I earned the right to at least be heard?”

“Does Gordon feel the same way?” Scott asked quietly.

Alan shrugged. “I can’t say for certain, but he’s vented to me after a few calls when I was at Harvard.” Alan watched his older brother as Scott took in his words. “Look, Scott. I’m not trying to make you feel like an ass, but I’m just stating facts. You tell me I need to listen more, but so do you. You accused me of being apart of Gordon’s prank this morning when I didn’t have a single hand in it. You wouldn’t even let me get a word in. You had your mind made up, and that was it. What happened after that was well…” Alan paused as he fiddled with the bandages on his hands. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt Gordo and me, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I feel betrayed.”

“I feel horrible, Alan. I would never intentionally hurt one of you, but it appears I’ve been doing just that for a while,” Scott said solemnly. “Allie, I had no idea you felt that way. I’ve been an idiot.”

Alan looked up at Scott in shock. “Scott…”

“No, Al, I have,” Scott started, meeting Alan’s eyes. “You’re right, this is all my fault, and I need to listen more. I need to step back. It’s not easy...”

“Believe me, I know how hard it can be,” Alan smirked.

“When did you get so wise?” Scott said with a suspicious stare.

“I’ve always been, you guys just never let me show it,” Alan chuckled.

Scott studied his baby brother’s features once more. Closing the gap between them, he placed a hand along Alan’s left shoulder. “Allie, I guess it boils down to the fact that it’s hard for me to accept that you are as old as you are. That you’ve become an adult and that Gordon is an adult.”

“Sometimes,” Alan laughed.

“Yeah, sometimes,” Scott smirked, returning the laugh. “To me, you’ll both always be my kid brothers - especially you, Allie. I just want to protect you at all costs, and in doing so, I lose sight of what’s standing right in front of me. It’s my job as field commander to make sure all of you make it home from a rescue, and sometimes that blinds me. I’ll work on it, okay? It’s not going to be easy, but I’ll try. Deal?”

Alan smiled. “Deal.”

“Come here,” Scott said as he enveloped Alan in a hug. “Thanks for giving me a kick in the pants and sorry for hurting you guys.”

“It’s okay, Scooter,” Alan replied, returning the hug.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” the brunette asked, as he pulled Alan away to get a good look at him. “Dad forced me out before I saw the rest of the damage I inflicted.”

“It’s nothing but a raised bruise that Virgil is making a thing out of,” Alan laughed. “I’ll live.”

Scott scowled. “Hands?”

“Again, I’ll be fine,” Alan said, swatting away his brother’s hand as he reached for the bandages. “Honestly, there’s maybe four or five cuts that are worth all this white gauze. If you ask me, it’s overkill.”

Scott smirked. “That’s our Doc. Virgil is anything but not thorough.”

“Yea. Um,” Alan paused as he looked at his watch. “Speaking of, Virg. If Gordon is feeling better, he should be released from the infirmary by now. If you wanted to see him, that is.”

“I need to talk to him too. Clear the air, you know,” Scott acknowledged.

“I could go with you,” Alan offered. “Maybe help keep the peace for once.”

“Now there’s a first,” Scott bellowed, ruffling the youngster’s blonde mop.

“Fine, I take it back,” Alan pouted.

“Thanks, kiddo, but I think this is one I need to handle on my own,” Scott said, putting an arm around Alan’s back as they headed inside the house.

“Okay, well, you know where to find me,” Alan said. Both looked up to see their father approaching them with a questioning gaze. “Hey, Dad!”

“Everything good here?” Jeff questioned warily.

“All good, Dad. Sorry again about all this,” Scott said.

“Me too,” Alan agreed. “Won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Jeff said sternly. “I won’t tolerate violence in any form from any of you. Especially at home.”

“Have you seen Gordon?” Alan asked.

“I just came from the infirmary. Virgil allowed him to leave the infirmary as long as he took it easy. Gordon said he was headed to his room for a bit. He wasn’t too keen on the pool being off-limits to him until tomorrow,” Jeff said. “I’ve got a business call in my office if you need me. Be good, boys.”

“No pool, huh?” Alan grimaced as they approached their bedrooms. “Are you sure you want to go it alone?”

Scott playfully shoved his little brother into his room. “Don’t rub it in, brat. I’ve got this.”

“Alright,” Alan smirked. “But if I hear shouting, don’t expect me to come running this time.”

Scott glared at him as Alan quickly shut his door before he could comment. Taking in a deep breath, the brunette knocked on Gordon’s door. “Gordon?”

After a few seconds, the redhead opened the door. “Scott?” he asked, surprised.

“Hey,” Scott greeted. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, I guess,” Gordon responded, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m not here to yell,” Scott tried to reassure. “I’m here to apologize and to check on you.”

Gordon took a seat on his bed, remaining quiet. He was unsure of how to respond. “Have you spoken to Alan?”

“I have,” Scott said, leaning against Gordon’s door. “We’re good, Gordon. Now I need to make it up to you. I never meant to hurt you, kid. I never should’ve reacted that way.”

“It’s not entirely all your fault,” Gordon added, studying his brother.

“No, but I’m the reason you’ve got that headache,” Scott replied. “Alan also made sure to remind me how much of an idiot I’ve been.”

Gordon looked up at his eldest brother in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“It’s been brought to my attention that I’m a horrible listener,” Scott smirked, earning a chuckle from his brother. “Allie pointed out I’ve also been a tyrant in the field lately.”

“What else did Alan say?”

“He made it pretty clear I’ve been a jerk all around, Gordo. To you and him,” Scott said, as he moved forward to join Gordon on the bed. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel anything less than a valued member of the team. That was the last thing I meant to do.”

“The rescues over the last few months, unfortunately, have required a lot of tough calls on my behalf. It’s not an excuse, but it’s my job to make sure you make it back here, Gordon. In performing that job, I also got in my head. Bottled a lot of the bad stuff up, and it just exploded. Sadly, you bore the brunt of that. I can’t tell you how sorry I sincerely am for hurting you and Allie.”

“I accept your apology, but only if you’ll accept mine as well,” Gordon replied, meeting his brother’s sapphire eyes. “Wow, that must’ve been some talk the Sprout gave you,” Gordon chuckled.

“More screamed at me, but he opened my eyes,” Scott sobered. “I mean it, Gordon. I’m going to try to be better at listening to you guys. I never want you to feel like your opinion doesn’t matter on a call. I might not always see the merits to your perspective, but as Alan pointed out, you deserve to be heard.”

“Even when you’re an asshole?” Gordon asked, honestly.

“Yes, especially then,” Scott simpered. “I’m sure you’ll be the first to remind me.”

“You bet I will,” Gordon smiled with glee.

“How’s the head?” Scott asked as he placed a gentle hand on his younger brother’s forehead.

“Throbs every once and awhile, but I’ve dealt with worse,” Gordon confessed. “Quit beating yourself up about it. What’s done is done. I’ll be good as new in a day or so, and this will just be another cherished memory.”

“It could’ve been worse.”

“Scott, just let it go,” Gordon groaned. “Or do I need to find Allie to knock some more sense into you?”

“No, I’m good,” Scott laughed. “Can’t let Alan get too big a head, now can we?”

“I think that ship sailed long ago, big brother.”

Scott chuckled and stood up from the bed, making his way toward the door. “I’ll let you get some more rest. Need anything?”

“No, I’m good. Besides, I give Virgil an hour before he checks in on me,” the redhead reassured.

“Take it easy and don’t give Virgil too hard a time,” Scott ordered, giving his brother a knowing look. “I’m headed to do some work in the silos. Never know when we’ll get our next call.”

“F.A.B,” Gordon saluted, earning an eye roll from his older brother. “Oh, and Scott? Just remember who has the better Thunderbird,” the redhead winked as Scott left his room, muttering about him being delusional.

Maybe another prank _was_ in his future….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this random plot bunny!  
>    
> Please kindly leave me a comment to let me know what you thought! Not my normal super angsty drama, but figured I'd keep this one simple.
> 
> Working on a Gordon/Alan angsty story as we speak that will most likely be a sequel to Always the Hero.


End file.
